custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Clorosc's Chronicles
Clorosc's Chronicles 'is a story describing Makuta Clorosc's time in the Matoran Universe before his trip to the planet. Chapter 1 ﻿ Ah, the sweet sight of conquest was looming over the horizon for us. As much as I hate him, Veartax does lead a good empire. And hearing those screams and crys of tormented Matoran is music to my ears. Ever since we arrived on this Great Being- forsaken rock, it has been an easy conquest. But all these great facts aside, I always thought of my time back with the others. Not my current team. The ones before them. Ah, it was back when we were told to create Rahi. Bah! Those filthy animals disgusted me. Well, to tell you the truth, I was never really any good at it. But unlike that pathetic pile of Tahtorak waste Spariah, I accualy tried to create a Rahi before. Oh, I remember that day. Lost about 3 Makuta and a group of Rahkshi before that beast was subdued. Well, as I remember correctly, there once was a group called 'The League of Six Kingdoms' lead by Icarax's old aid. Oh, I got quite a laugh when I heared Teridax defeated them in a rather short battle, as he told me. Such useless cowards those so called 'warlords' were. About a week later, Miserix assigned me and another called Sharka to investigate the one they called 'Carapar's kingdom. Only then I would discover what brought us to this planet from the start. "Would you hurry up?" Sharka complained to me as I struggled to get up the rock cliffside. "Oh, calm your self, bat. I'm hurrying as fast as I can" I snapped back, trying not to look like a fool. "You got those wings yet can't fly." She started. "It's like a Nui Jaga not using it's tail to get prey." She taunted. "I told you they got battered when we were attacked by those Xian terrorists!" I screamed at her. Sharka just simply roleld her eyes. After a brief period of time, I finaly reached the top. "Finaly. It only took a few mellennias." She said, disgusted. I pointed my gun at her. "Just shut it." I said. "Or I'll shoot." Sharka laughed. "You can't beat me." She said. I cringed. She was telling the truth, due to a past encounter. I lowered my cannon. "Lets just ransack this dump and leave." I said. We walked in, and the place was a wreck. Overturned crates decorated the floor, while rusted spears layed on top of them. "Interesting." I said. "This place is more of a mess than Mutran's lab." I said, looking around. "Cut the chatter and lets find anything important." Sharka snapped, trying to get out of here fast. I walked forward and started rummaging through some old boxes. This search turned up nothing. "Find anything?" I yelled. "No, just some old junk." SHarka yelled back. Then we both stood up when we heard voices. "W-whats that?" Sharka stammered. "I'm not sure." I replied. I took a few steps back, looking to the wall. Then I saw them. Toa. "Sharka!" I whispered. She turned around. "Toa!" I whispered. I saw her expression change. I knew the Toa are being suspicious of the Brotherhood's recent activity, and if they caught us here... "Did you hear something?" I heard a voice say. "I heard nothing." A second voice said. I looked to my teammate and sent her a telepathic message, saying to split up. She nodded, and went her way. I went mine. Oh, how hard it was to catch my breath when I was running. But I think they heard me. "Look! Over there!" The first voice said. He sounded close. Too close. I felt he was right behind me. Toa of sonics. Perfect. I ran past a crumbling wall, entering a tunnel. I hit it with my hand, and the rocks blocked the entrance way. I ran until I was far ahead. I looked back, sure they weren't going to follow unless they had a Toa of earth. I grinned and waited to hear they're voices of dissapiontment. I began to think of Sharka. Never mind Sharka. I thought. I'll tell them she was killed in action. Yes, perfect. But then the rocks began to move. My grin faded. A Toa of Psionics. "Oh, just bloody great!" I exlamed. I kept running until I hit a wood door. I looked back, seeing the flashing gold and blue armor of the Toa Psionics, and the silver of the Toa of Sonics. I forced open the door. More crates. That's what littered the place. "What's up with all these boxes?" I asked myself. But remembering the mission at hand, I shut the door and piled as many crates as I can carry to the door. As I finished barricading the door, I tripped over a rock, set in the middle fo the room. I fell onto a rather sealed box, and looked at it. It seemed to be purpisly well hidden, and sealed tightly. But never the less, I opened it. Then gasped. Inside was a clear map. But not a land map. A space map. It showed the planet we all knew. But another one caught my eye. The only thing it said was 'Planet X'. I grinned micheviously, and put the map under my gun. I heard pounding at the door. I looked back in panic, but noticed the cracks in the ceiling. With a deep breath, I combined my cannons and blasted a hole in the roof. I then climbed out. Trusting my damages wings, I jumped and flew. I was happy to be free, but that little map. I kept a close eye on it. But that little map would lead us to the greatest conquest in history... Chapter 2 ﻿ Well, I flew. I flew all the way back to Destral. But as I approached the gates, Teridax came up to me. "Where's your partner?" He asked. I knew I forgot something. "Um, she's back at the island." I lied. "She's just waiting for... me to return with those failed Kraata." I said. "The ones that devor anything in they're path?" Teridax asked. "Yes." I said. Teridax walked away, and returned with the Kraata. I got second thought when I saw those teeth. "Here you are." Teridax said, handing me the case. "T-Thanks." I said. I then walked away, the little monsters underneath me. When I arrived to the isalnd of Carapar, the place was in even more of a wreck then it was before. My guess was Sharka raised all Karzahni wen the Toa found her. Burn crates, demolished walls, a second floor that used to be there, all her work. "I seems she put up quite a fight." I said. I walked a bit further, when I heard Sharka straining. I peeked around the corner to see her cuffed, by the Toa of Sonics and Psionics. "You have the right to remain silent!" The Sonics Toa yelled. "Oh, good luck with that one." I whispered to myself. I thought of leaving her, but then the Toa would get suspicious of the Makuta's activity. So I did what any responsible partner did. I flew out, and ambushed them. I shot as many shots as I could, set on 'stun', though. One hit the Toa of Psionics square in the stoumach, sending her flying into a wall with a groan. The other turned and fired his wepon, a classic Rhotuka launcher. I easily avoided the shots, and fired on him. It hit him in the flat of the back, as he was trying to get away for renformcents. I landed, and freed SHarka. I expected her to thank me, but instead she backhanded me, and then kicked me into a wall. "Whats that for?!" I screamed at her. "For abadoning me!" She yelled back, angered. I got up, prepared to engage, but then I remembered the Toa. "If these Toa know I attacked them and we're here..." My voice trailed off. "They'll tell all of Metru Nui." Sharka finished, a new tone in her voice. "So, that means we have to... kill them?" SHe asked. Believe it or not, she sounded scared. I sighed. "That's the only choice." I said. I was accualy feeling sorry for those two. But we had no choice. I set up the unconcious Toa side-by-side. I raised my gun and sighed. I placed it right next to the Toa of Sonic's head. And fired. Sharka walked slowly up to the Toa of Psionics. But halted. "W-whats wrong?" I asked. "I-I-I just don't know if I can kill her." Sharka said, with sadness in her voice. :It's either her- or us." I reminded her. Sharka shut her eyes tightly, and fired at the Psionics Toa's head. After the exectutions, I got a second thought. "What id someone finds the bodies?" I asked. Sharka shook her head. I remembered the failed Kraata. "Those things?" Sharka finaly said, reading my thoughts. "They eat everything. These things could be our survival." I said, getting them out. I dumped the case on the bodies, and they went to work. We stood there and watched the fat things eat the corpses. After a while, we flew off. Back then I wasn't sure on killing Toa. But now I'm an expert on it. Chapter 3 As we flew back to Destral, Sharka was silent. She just flew quietly, not making and cracks about my aim, or anything. I shot a few glances at her, but she just looked ahead. When we reached Destral, I saw the new laborers in the courtyard. Knockout and Breakdown. Breakdown was smashing rocks with his head, and Knockout was standing around. I gave my goodbyes to Sharka, and walked up to them. Knockout was grumbling, and looking franticaly at his armor. "This labor is scratching the paint!" He yelled, pecking at his arm. Breakdown, who was starting to wear. Look. Someone here." Breakdown said, looking at me. Knockout raised his head. "Well, well. I fit isn't Kraata boy." He said. Breakdown uttered an idiotic chuckle. "I needed those for soemthing important." I said. Knockout gave me a suspicious look. "Find thing?" Breakdown asked. "To tell you the truth." I started. "Yes." Knockout and Breakdown leaned closer. I pulled out the map, which was kept hidden under my gun. They stared in awe. "Well, are we going to use it?" Knockout asked, looking around. "No." I said. "Well, not yet." I walked off. "Get back to work." I said. I heard Knockout mutter curse words under his breath, but I walked on. I was standing outside of the labratory when the Makuta known as Bitil ran up to me. "Clororsc, may I talk to you?" He asked. "Sure." I said. He lead me outside, on a cliffside. "So, what do you need?" I asked. "Well, Gorast has been telling us that Teridax has has a plan to rebel against Mata Nui!" He said. "I was wondering if you you heard anything about it." He said, franticaly looking around. I held him still. "Why are you so frantic, friend?" I asked him. "Well, if Miserix found out..." His voice trailed off. "I'll look into it.' I said. But remember Gorast is a liar." I reminded him. He saighed. "I suppose." He said. "It beats being on a team with her." He said, chuckling. I chuckled as well. That day, as I was walking around, I saw a very strange being. He was tall, clad in black and red armor, had a spear mounted to his arm, and a chainsaw on the other. He appeared to bear a Kanohi Kraahkan. I stared at him, but he walked away. I followed. I peeked around a corner. He was talking to someone. I looked further. He was standing next to a being with a gun for an arm, and one eye. The other was Sharka. "WHat's she doing out here?" I asked myself. But I was too loud. The one in red turned around. I ducked behind the corner. But then I heard a lazer sound, and the wall desentigrated. I turned around. The being was holding his spear out, and it was smoking. Sharka looked strangly at me. "CLorosc?" She asked. "You know him?" The being asked. "Yeah... He's my....... partner." She managed to choke out. He glared at me. I stepped a step farther. The one eyed being just stared. Sharka began to speak. "He's a great warrior." She started. "He can be a good leader, too." SHe said. The red being thought. "Fine." He said. His voice was powerful. "Over here." He said. I walked over, not knowing what to think. He walked around me, eying me. "He is well equipted for fight." H esaid. "What is all this Sharka?" I asked her. "Well, I met him a few days before we went on that mission." She said. And he offered me a position in his empire." SHe said, looking nerviously at the being, looking afraid like he'll do something bad to her. "Well, what do I have to do with it?" I asked. "You saw our negociatings." He said. "Now I offer you a place in the empire." He continued. "4th in command." "Fourth?" I asked. "I am in command. Then SHarka, who I elected to be my queen." He said. "QUEEN?!" I asked. Sharka turned and looked at me strangly. I had come to like her, but hearing this made me sorta upset. "Yes" He said. " Then Shockwave." I was confused. "SHockwave?" I asked. He pointed to the one eyed being. "Hm. Intreging offer." I said. :But you are?" I asked. "I am Makuta Veartax. Last of the 13 origional Makuta, and are determined to rule this world." He said. "Well...." I said. I wanted to remain loyal to Miserix, but after hearing the rumors of Teridax rebeling.... "I'll think about it." I said. "Think fast." He said."I hear this 'Teridax plans to rebel." Veartax said. "I also heard he'll kill any of Miserix's followers." He said. "I'll get back to you." I said. Veartax nodded, and let me on my way. After a few weeks, the rumors were true. Teridax rebeled. I was present when he announced it. Most of Miserix's followers stood on his side, Teridax's on his side. I was in the middle. They exchanged verbal insults, but Teridax eventualy won. He and his troops defeated Miserix. His followers ran, but most were killed. I sat on a stone edge on Destral's main castle, overlooking the coastline. Then Gorast flew up next to me. She sat down beside me. I got nervious, because I really didn't choose Miserix or Teridax, as well as a group of Makuta. She looked at me. "So what are you going to choose?" SHe asked. "I'm not to sure." I replied, staring off into space. "He'll have you killed." SHe said. " I know. But I'm not to sure." I replied. Gorast got a worried look on her face. "Why are you saying this?" I asked. "You hate me." "No, I don't." She said. She reached and grabbed my hand. When she did that, I felt wierd. "Please." She begged. "Join us." I looked down. I saw more of Miserix's minions running away only to get killed by Icarax. "That'll happen to you." She said, looking at the bodies, seeping Antidermis. Then it got burned by Spariah, who was accualy doing something. I looked back into her eyes. "I-I don't know." I said finaly. She looked at me sadly. Then with her free hand, pulled my face twards hers, and kissed me. I was suprised, and almost fell off the edge. But... I accualy liked it. Yeah, Yeah, think what you want. I enjoyed it. I pulled away, and slung my arm around her shoulder. "Okay. I said. I'll join." She emmitted a happy noise, and gave me a huge hug. She flew off, and I smiled. ''I now have her in the palm of my hand. ''I thought. One more pawn. I stood, and began flying, thinking of Teridax's offer, Veartax's, and Gorasts. Though I had her fooled, I felt bad. But oh, well. I'm a Makuta. Makuta don't feel bad. Not ever. Chapter 4 Well, I was suprised to know that Veartax was holding a meeting ON Destral, so that boosted a chance to be deemd traitors and executed. And Sharka told me he also recruted OTHER Makuta to help him in his quest. This shall be fun. Anyway, I was walking to the location, and the east side of Destral. Sharka walked up from behind me, and I got out of the way. She was in a very bad mood. She's not so safe to be around when she's angry. But never the less, I followed her to the place. I noticed the others he had with him. What a joke. There was Knockout, Breakdown, a heavily-armed brute named Brawl, one of those science types, Nokorah, a Makuta who was suffering a multi-personality disorder, Blitzwing, the Vampirac Blooddrive, a useless cowrd Rahkora, a fool named Bonecrusher, a Makuta who was known as Blackout, a creature named Sludge, and four Makuta who I rarely saw. They were known as Uppercutt, Fearwing, Swindle, and Pummel. As I walked in, Veartax looked up. "Finaly your here." He rasped. "SO have you chosen?" Everyone's eyes turned on me. I looked around and finaly spoke. "Yes. I will join you." I said. Everyone cheered, sure to make Teridax's team get suspicious. Veartax grinned. "Exelent." He said. He turned to the rest, Sharka on his left, Shockwave on his right. "Today is the day!" He announced. "We shall conqure this world! And bring it's inhabinates to their knees!" Everyone cheered. I didn't know what to think. "A-are you sure it'll work?" The coward Rahkora said. Veartax eyed him strangly. Rahkora just stared up at him. "Of course." He said. Rahkora let out a sigh of releif. "This shall be our planet!" He yelled. Everone cheered again. Just then we heard a voice. "WHats going on over here!" The voice said. I turned to see Teridax's second-in-command, Icarax. "Icarax!" I said. Veartax grinned. I looked at him, and he teleported away, only to appear in front of me. "And who is this?" Veartax asked, getting in Icarax's face. Icarax growled. "I am Makuta Icarax!" He screamed. "And I seem to have caught some traitors!" That last part made me cringe. Teridax surely would have us executed, even if we escaped, he'd find us. I turned to Sharka, who looked back at me. But we both turned when we heard a scream, along with a thud. We looked to see Icarax with a huge gash in his armor, laying on the ground. Veartax stood in front of him, is arm-mounted spear facing the other direction. "Anyone else comiong?" He asked the fallen warrior. "Oh, yes." Icarax said. "There will be more, you slimy tyrant!" Veartax only chuckled. With a quick move, he kick Icarax a few meters. "Well bring them on!" Veartax yelled. Just then, we saw them. All of Teridax's allies. Plus Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak. Veartax raised his arm. "SHow no mercy!" He yelled. Then I don't know what made us, but we charged. Head on into the army. Who knew what would happen next. I sure didn't. Chapter 5 Veartax's forces charged. All of the Makuta that gathered here were now attacking Teridax's forces. But I didn't know what to do. I was confused. So I ran away from the battle, and hid behind a rock. But at the same time, another being turned at the same time I did. Gorast. She looked up at me with confusion, and anger in her eyes. I was about to speak, but she cut me off. "How?" She began. "How could you betray me like this?" I sighed. "Gorast, Veartax affers more than Teridax. I respect your decision. But I persuade you to join me with Veartax." She looked down, obviously deep in thought. She then rasied her head, obviously about to respond, when thunering footsteps roared behind me. I turned to see Veartax, covered in scratches, and a sick grin on his face. "Exelent work, Clorosc." He said. "Your first kill for me." I stared up in confusion. I looked up to my supirior, and back to Gorast. She laid, shaking in fear. I looked back to Veartax. "But, she's going to j-join us!" I sputtered out. Veartax frowned. "If she was going to join us, she would've by now." He replied. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked. Veartax grinned. "Kill her." I gasped. "N-No! I-I-I can't!" I screamed. Veartax chuckled. "You shall do it, or I will." He reloaded his gun, and aimed it at Gorast. She looked down Veartax's barrel. I shooed him off. I rasied my Atom Disruptor Cannons, right to her face. "Gorast." I said. She looked up at me, fear and sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I said finaly. Then I fired the blast. I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard her scream. Veartax simply laughed. "Nice work, Clorsoc." He said. I opened my eyes and looked to Gorast. Her face was craked apart. Pieces lay on the ground. What was left of her head was part of her jaw, and the upper half. Antimdermis leaked everywhere. In her eyes, she had sadness. He rasied his gun at her. "Now I shall finish the job." He replied. He rasied the gun, and the tip glowed red. "No!" I creid. "Please don't do this! I want her to live!" Veartax simoly glared down at me. "You pity her? She's a foe. And your a fool." He then fired, and a red beam shot towards Gorast. "NNNOOO!!!" I cried. I dove for her, and tackled her out of the way. Luckily just in time. We both landed with a grunt, and Veartax's shot dissolved a rock. I got up, and kneeled next to Gorast. She stared up at me, but then glared. She used her power over Chain Lightning, and electrocuted me. It shook my Antidermis to the shaking point. But before I could say anything, she flew off. I watched her leave, and turned to Veartax, who was very angry. I tried to reply, but he stopped me. "I'll decide your punishment later. But for now, we need to destroy these fools." I nodded, and watched Veartax leap over the rock, and run into combat. Three Makuta stood before him, blocking his path. He simply growled, and ran into them. His sword then became flaming, and sliced one of them's legs off. He screamed in pain as he began to burn from the inside out. He then ran up to the second one, and chopped her in half. She screamed in agony as she burned from the inside out. When the fallen warrior fell, he ran to the third, wealding two swords. But Veartax simply sliced his head off, Antidermis ablaze. He fell, and Veartax continued on to Teridax, who was giving orders. I knew I had to prove myself now, so I jumped on top of the rock, and began firing. I took down well over 10 Makuta down. My bullets could travel so fast, they heat up. And when heat meets Antidermis, it isn't good. But after my little uproar, the rest fell back. It was just Veartax's forces still standing. We all walked over to Veartax, who was standing in front of Teridax, scowl on his face. I knew this was going to be a long battle. Chapter 6 Well, I was wrong. Teridax was beat within two minutes. Man, I never laughed so hard when Veartax defeated him. But oddly, he didn't kill the Brotherhood leader. Anyway, after the defeat, everyone began cheering at the victory. All but me. I walked off to the side, towards enemy lines. I crossed through them, and saw the Makuta. They all glared, but I saw fear in thier eyes. They knew we were a threat. But I walkd all around until I found who I was looking for. Gorast. She was sitting by a stream, running her hand through the blue water. When I approached, she looked ay me, and stood up. She glared at me, obvioulsy not happy to see me. I was about to speak, when she slapped me across the face. I rubbed the spot, and looked at her. "Gorast." I began. "I'm sorry." She rasied a brow, not really trusting me. "I don't believe you." She said. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't if dine it." Well, she didn't belive me, so I did what I had to do. I rushed towards her, and wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me funny, and down at me spiked knee, as if I'd stab her. But I didn't. I kissed her. She kept her eyes open, but then closed them and enjoyed the moment. I did as well. Believe it or not, we were in love. But I had to leave before Veartax noticed I was gone. I made it back, and we were departing. But then Sharka walked up to me. I greeted her, but she slapped me across the face. "Everytime I speak to a female...." I began. Sharka shoved me into a wall. "What are you doing kissing the enemy?" She whispered I looked at her. "You were spying on me!?" I whispered back. She glared at me. "Why?" She whispered again. I glared. "Just jealous your boyfriend Chompor doesn't kiss you?" I asked imaturly. She gasped. Like it was a cue, the idiod himself walked up. "Zzzzexy Makuta like Chompor?" He asked, a look of hope in his eyes. Sharka simply shoved him away. But I prepared for the worst. She lunged forward and tackled me. We went rolling forward, drawing everyone's attention. But she got the upperhand. She pinned me to the ground, knees trapping my thighs, hands grabbing my wrists. "NEVER say that again!" SHe said agrily. I groaned, and pulled my left hand free. She gasped in suprise, but I slashed her face. She screamed and dropped off of me. I stood, but gasped. On her cheek, dripped blood. Everyone stared down at her. She looked all around, and knew she was caught. We heard someone approaching, and saw Veartax walking up to us, Kanohi masks in both hands, obviously from fallen Makuta. We stared at him. "What?" He asked gruffly. Then he saw Sharka on the ground, blood running down her face. He groaned and motioned for us to follow him. We teleported to Nynrah after he spoke with us. We walked through a swamp. The vegitation was incredibly loose, and any foul move could result in us sinking. Alligator Rahi swam all around, most stared at us. Eventualy, we came to a massive fortress. Veartax walked up to the wooden door, and placed his hand on it. It then suddenly opened. We walked in, and right off the bat, I saw something that disturbed me. Kanohi masks decorated the parlor walls. All color coded, too. I walked up to the collection of blue masks. I felt wierd. I stared at the empty eye holes that stared back. I though of all the female warriors that fell to Veartax. And here's thier respect. But I walked past, and followed him too a massive door. He opened it, and I saw a massive machine. I walked in to get a better look. "You saw Sharka is organic. And this is how." He said, pointing to the machine. I walked up to it. "SO who wants to go first?" Knockout joked. Veartax grinned. "How about CLorosc?" He asked. I turned around. "Well...." I began. He nodded. "Into the machine, then!" I turned to it and took a deep breath. I walked into it, and faced everyone. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a purple glow. Then I felt a powerful electrical shock. I sceamed at the feeling of the pain. Then it all went black. I was awaken by shaking on my left. I opened my eyes and saw Sharka. She was kneeling beside me. I looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her funny. "Why should you care?" I asked. She blushed, but shrugged. I stood up. I was about to reply, but then Veartax's voice rang throughout the room. "Clorosc, report to me at once!" He ordered. I looked to Sharka. "I have to go." I told her. She looked dissapointed. "Okay." She said sadly. "I just thought it would be.... romantic. All alone. Just you and me..." I turned to her. "What?" I asked, suprised. She looked at me. "Well, I kind of have feeling for yo-" Before she could finish her sentence, Veartax poke again. "DOUBLE TIME!" He bellowed. "We'll take later." I said. She shrugged. Then I ran out. WHen I got to Veartax's quarters, I saw Chompor and Scorponok. Veartax looked at me. "Finaly." He said under his breath. "Sorry." I replied. "Sharka kept me." Scorponok chuckled. "His girlfriend kept him." He whisperes to Shompor. Chompor chuckled. I glared at them, but turned to Veartax. "I have to ask you something." He said. "Do you know anything about Nynrah?" None of us replied. "There is a Toa here who knows something I want." He replied. "She knows Nynrah machines like the back of her hand. And she's close to this place." I rasied a brow. "And I want you to go and retrieve her." I looked to Scorponok and CHompor. "I accept." I replied. Veartax nodded. "Dismissed." Scorponok looked at him. "What about our opinions?" He asked. Veartax looked at them. "Clorosc is leading this team." He said. "His decision is all of your's decisions." Scorponok grumbled something, and we left the room. We were on the island that Veartax ordered us to go to. I coan't realy remember the name. Me and Chompor flew, and Scorponok was in scorpoin mode, crawling. Nighttime. The perfect stalking hour I then spotted campfire smoke ahead. "Land!" I told Chompor. He shot towards the ground, but smashed into the dirt. He groaned slightly, and popped his head out. "Did you hear something?" A male voice asked. "I think so." A female voice said. She was probably the one we were looking for. Scorponok crawled up to me and tramformed. We looked over a bush and saw them. A Toa of Water, and a Toa of Iron. I set my blaster to stun. "Get ready." I whispered. "Ready?" Chompor asked. Then the fool ran out to the two Toa. "What the?" The Toa of Iron asked. Then the Toa of Water turned. "Coppero, who is that?" She asked. Coppero shrugged. Chompor ran out, but the Toa of Water threw one of her weapons. It decapitated Chompor. His head bounced around on the ground, grunting at every hit. "Why Toa do that to Chompor?" He asked. His body patteda round where his head once was, and began groping around, searching for it. "Good work Wassera." Coppero said. ''Wassera. So thats her name. ''I thought. Then I snuck out, creeping scilently. I got a better look. The female Toa was covered in burns on her body and mask. Coppero looked pretty beat up to me, but not too bad. But then he saw me. "Hey!" He barked. I rasied my Atom Disruptor. "I wouldn't." I said, pointing it to Wassera. She stood up, and got her remaining Aqua spear out. I grinned. "I mean no harm." I said. Coppero put a suspiciou look on his face, and slowly lowered his gun. Wassera kept her's up, though. I grinned and set both blasters on the ground. She still kept the spear up. Just then Scorponok jumped down from the trees. He landed on Coppero He groaned as the claws made contact. Wassera screamed in suprise. I picked up one of my blasters and began to fire. She noticed, and ducked behind a tree. Scorponok was still struggling with Coppero, who was flailing about. But Scorponok had other plans. Coppero Swung his blade, and it struck Scorponok. He uttered a groan of pain, but had a trick up his sleeve. He used his tail and injected the Toa of Iron with his paralizer venoms. He moaned, and fell. Scorponok crawled off, and tranformed beside me. "Well, that went better than I expected." I replied, looking to the Toa of Iron. Scorponok chuckled. "It's the venom." He simply replied. But what I didn't notice right away was that Coppero was reaching for his blaster. When I noticed he had a grip on it. Fortunatly, Chompor's headless body, still stumbling around, tripped over the Toa, foot knocking the Toa out. He fell limp, and Wassera noticed. "Copperro!" She screamed. She crawled over to the Toa's body, making sure he was okay. Scorponok rasied his claw to fire a blast that probably kill her. I simply lowered his claw, and shook my head. I then walked up behind her, and with a quick movement, I balled my hand into a tight fist, and pounded the back of her head. She groaned, and fell on top of Coppero. I turned to Scorponok. "Take the Toa of Iron. I'll get the Toa of Water." Scorponok groaned in annoyance. "I always have to pack the male Toa, don't I?" He grumbled. I picked up the knocked out Wassera, and flew back to Nyrah. I do hate Toa, but I kinda felt bad for hitting a female Toa... Chapter 7 I flew Wassera back to Veartax's fort, where the door opened, and there stood Veartax. He grinned. "You have completed the task. Finaly." I groaned and threw the Toa of the ground. "Well, there's your Toa. But.... what do you have in mind for her?" I asked. Veartax grabbed her by the arm. "Ohm I simply have to... get the information out of her." He turned and walked away. I followed. "What information?" I asked. Veartax didn't turn around. "This Toa use to help the Nynrah ghosts create machines. I am currently working on a project that will give us an advantage. But I need one of those machines to power it." I nodded, wondering what the 'project' was. We walked past all of the familiar area I knew, and stopped at a wooden door. Veartax kicked it open. I saw stairs. He walked, then I walked down the stairs. When we reached the end, I noticed something. It was a dungeon. Toa and other beings were locked up in cells, standing or laying. They groaned and moaned as we walked past. I hear the crying of a female. The screams of a male. And animal shrieks. I found where the shriek came from. A Toa Hordika was chained to a wall, howling loudly, obviously trying to call the rest of his pack. Aroun dhim laid other dead Toa. I cringed. Vearatx lead me to a lonely room at the end of the hallway.Veartax opened the door, and walked in. I followed. When I entered, I gasped. What sat on the floor suprised me. I had never seen one before. Electrical chains. A torture rack. Two sat in the room, empty.Veartax chuckled and hooked up Wassera to one. She remained unconcious, and we remained in the room. I walked up and stood next to Veartax. "So... your not going to turn the elctricity on, right?" I asked nerviously. Veartax shook his head. "I'll ask nicely. Then I'll turn it on." In my head, I prayed that she would tell him before he had to harm her. Veartax yawned. "I'll be back later. If she awakens, get her ready for the torture I have in mind." I stared at him. "But.... you said you were going to ask her nicely." I said, remembering. Veartax chuckled. "You have learned what a great liar I am." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving me with the Toa of Water. I took a seat, and paciently waited. About a half hour later, Scorponok and Veartax arrived with Coppero. Still knocked out, but none the less, Veartax hooked him up to the second ElectricityChains torture rack, and didn't turn the lightning on. Then Veartax departed. "If both wake up, prepare them for the torture." He called as he exited. Scorponok also left, leaving me alone. I must of dozed off, becasue I awoke to someone groaning. I opened my eyes to see Wassera shaking her head. I fully stood up, and walked up to her. She looked at me, and began to tremble. "W-Who are you?" She asked, talking in a hushed whisper. "Clorosc. Makuta Clorosc." I replied. She looked to Coppero. "Is he...?" She began. "No." I replied. She instantly stopped shaking. "So... what do you want with me and Coppero?" I looked her keen in the eyes. "My supirior wants to talk to you." I replied. She nodded. Then she looked around. "Electrical Chains?" SHe asked. I nodded. "And you DIDN'T activate them?" She asked. I looked at her. "I have no intention of harming you." I replied. I was telling the truth, accualy. I didn't want to hurt her in anyway. She nodded, obviously beliveing me. "What about him?" She asked, motioning to Coppero. I shrugged. "I don't know." Before I could say anymore, The door opened. Veartax stepped in, and looked at us. Wassera began to tremble again apon seeing him. I turned around. "Did you do as I asked?" Veartax asked, looking her over for any cuts or scars. I shook my head. "No, my liege." I replied. Veartax sighed. "Want things done right, you have to do it yourself..." He muttered. He walked over to Wassera. She looked apon him with great fear. Her lower lip quivered as he reached for her face. He placed a clawed finger above her eye. She nerviously rasied her eyes to his claw. "And I'll have to warm you up myself." He replied. I watched carefuly. I stared in horror as he slid his finger down, cutting her mask and face underneath. She screamed in pain, which made me cringe. Blood instantly ran down her face and into her eyes. She shut them and shook her head, trying to clear them. Veartax took his finger and wiped the blood from her eyes. She stared at him with horror. Veartax grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I'm just starting the torture warm-up." She began struggling aginst her chains, but alas. They were too strong for her. I just watched, and hope Veartax wouldn't do anything too severe. He then placed his bloody claw to the other side of her face, same spot as the other, and sliced down again. She screamed louder as the finger slid down. I really felt bad for capturing her and putting her through this much pain and suffering. Blood from both sides began creating a pool on the floor. As if planned, all the prisoners got louder. Their moans, groans, and crys were louder. And I could tell. Wassera hung her head low, trying to protect herself. Veartax placed his finger under her chin, and moved it up toward his face. She stared at him with horror in her eyes. "So, tell me. How long has it been since you've help Nynrah Ghosts create machines?" He asked. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "What?" She asked. Veartax scowled. "You heard me." He replied. She managed to shrug. "I-I don't know." She replied. Veartax ''tisk tisked. He placed his claw above her mouth. "I-I'm telling the truth! She protested. Vearatx grinned. "Sure...." He replied. He then sliced her upper lip open. I turned away at the sight. But I turned back around. Blood was running into her mouth. She spit it out, and shuddered at the taste. I walked up to Vearatx. "Um, do you think we should stop now?" I asked. Vearatx turned to me. "What?" He asked angrily. Wassera beathed a sigh of relief that Vearatx stopped. "I mean, we need information from her, not to kill her." I replied. Veartax smiled disurbingly. "We get the information after the torture." I was about to protest, but then Veartax carves a very large 'V' into Wassera's chest. She wailed with pain as the knife was pulled out. That awoke Coppero. "Wassera! NOOOOO!!!" He screamed. "Please don't hurt her anymore, please!" He pleaded. Veartax chuckled. "Right, right, It's your turn for a warm up now." Coppero looked at him with confusion. "No! Please don't hurt him!" Wassera screamed through her suffering. Veartax laughed. "Don't worry. You won't feel pain when your DEAD!" He bellowed. I sat down, I couldn't take the pain he was putting her through. I really couldn't. ﻿ To be continued... '''Characters Clorosc Veartax Sharka Knockout Breakdown Miserix Teridax Icarax Pridak (not mentioned by name) Spariah Carapar (mentioned) Bitil Gorast Wassera Coppero Scorponok Chompor. A Toa of Sonics A Toa of Psionics. Category:Stories